


The brightest shade of sun

by theonetruenorth



Series: Shadowhunters headcanons [14]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safer Sex, Top Magnus, VERY nsfw gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: Magnus leaned over him and brushed his lips down Alec’s spine, a feather-light caress that told Alec much more than words ever could. He breathed against the warm skin, pressing kisses over a couple chosen spots; a beauty mark, an old scar, the looping end of a black rune. Alec laughed when he hit a particularly ticklish spot over his ribs. Magnus ran his hand over the back of Alec’s thigh and hummed approvingly when Alec spread his legs a little more, exposing himself.





	

  

 

 

 

The morning came quietly.

Alec woke up slowly, feeling the rays of sun warming his naked back, thin strips of light falling into the room from the window blinds. He sighed, trying to go back to sleep but it was a futile effort. Despite being utterly relaxed and comfortable, the Morpheus’ embrace seemed to be out of reach for now. Still, that didn’t stop Alec from lazing around a little more, content in feeling warm and safe and at peace.

It was rare, to have a morning like this. Where he didn’t have any meetings at the Institute and, unless something happened, he had a clear schedule. A whole day, free to spend as he wished. For now, though, all he wanted to do was rest.

The door to the bedroom creaked open quietly and he didn’t tense, already pretty sure he knew what was going on. Sure enough, after only a brief moment there was sudden pressure added to the back of his legs, still hidden under the covers, and then on his back. Soft padded paws kneaded at his skin for a little bit, before he could feel tiny breath at his ear.

Alec turned his head to finally open his eyes and peer at Chairman, who seemed to be making himself comfortable on his back. He twisted a little, so that he could lie on his side and the cat slid gracefully from him, only to press against his chest.

“I know I’m warm, but that tickles,” Alec complained sleepily as Chairman nuzzled at his stubbled cheek. He scratched behind the cat’s ear a little absent-mindedly as he contemplated leaving the bed. It didn’t really sound that appealing.

“Let me guess, Magnus forgot to fill your food bowl again?”

“I resent that implication.”

Alec looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend leaning in the doorway, an expression of fondness and amusement clear on his face. He was wearing a black tunic with a collar so open it reached all the way down to his stomach. The elaborate gold embroidery of the cloth went nicely with the soft, golden silk pants. Magnus looked luxurious and exquisite and this was still only his “home” look, meant only for Alec’s eyes.

“What are you doing up?” Alec asked as he watched Chairman stretch for a moment before the cat hopped off the bed and trotted out of the bedroom, probably satisfied with a job well done of waking everyone in the household. Alec would never understand cats and why they did half of the things they did.

“I couldn’t go back to sleep.” Magnus shrugged as he pushed away from the doorway and crossed the room, until he stood over Alec. “I decided to do some work for clients while you got your beauty sleep.” Magnus slowly looked him over. “Not that you need it.”

Alec laughed quietly, reaching out to Magnus who took his hand without hesitation and allowed himself to get pulled down.

“I believe I was promised a lazy day in bed,” Alec murmured as Magnus lay down next to him, “and I woke up without you. You’re not going back on your promise, are you?”

“Poor baby,” Magnus snickered as he placed a small nip on the tip of Alec’s nose, making him scrunch it adorably, “let me make it up to you?”

“I _guess_ I can allow that.”

 

* * *

 

Magnus couldn’t stop himself from smiling down at Alec, his hair was sleep-tousled and he still had light pillow marks on one cheek. His hazel eyes were filled with warmth and mirth and they crinkled at the corners. Magnus’ breath caught at the sight of him. All those months ago, when they kissed for the first time at Alec’s disaster of a wedding, Magnus didn’t even dare to think that he would one day be allowed to have this. This sleepy, content, _happy_ Alexander, comfortable with his nudity and not afraid to take what he wanted.

Magnus loved him so much already. So much that it was almost hurting, a physical pain lodged deep in his heart.

He ran his thumb gently over Alec’s lower lip and a tiny tingle of magic made the younger man gasp a little. Alec hated kissing with morning breath and getting rid of it was something that Magnus did almost automatically by now.

Alec leaned in to kiss him, slowly, lazily, and pushed Magnus’ tunic up, until the warlock got the hint and sat up, slowly stripping off his shirt. Alec reached out and allowed his hand to wander, to run over Magnus’ toned chest and stomach, fingers tickling the spot where his navel should be. Alec always seemed to be intrigued by this little difference, the smooth spot of skin, no matter how many times he had seen it before.

Magnus took off the silk pants as well, leaving him gloriously naked, a sight that never failed to make Alec’s mouth water. Alec, apparently feeling particularly lazy that morning, allowed Magnus to take control over their kisses, enjoying the feeling of Magnus’ cock slowly filling and grinding against his thigh with every little shift of hips.

Magnus’ hands didn’t stay idle for very long, one of them kneading at Alec’s ass, digging his fingers into the firm flesh, before moving them further down. The tips of his fingers brushed against Alec’s hole, feeling the wetness still lingering from the night before. Not too much, but enough to make things easier.

Alec hummed when he felt one finger slip inside of him, slow and careful, mindful of the possible soreness. He shifted slightly and Magnus moved with him, until Alec could lay on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms.

“You’re really going to make me do all the work?” Magnus asked, pretending to be indignant, but Alec saw right through it.

“For now,” he said, sighing when Magnus breached his body once more.

Magnus didn’t mind, not really. There was something beautiful in Alec’s quiet permission for Magnus to do whatever he wanted with his body. He melted against the sheets, nuzzling into them contently, his muscles pliant and relaxed. Magnus remembered fondly the quiet, shy version of Alec, who blushed and stuttered despite being so eager to please (and that part of him still emerged when he wanted to play), but this… this was something else. Magnus felt so very happy that Alec had found his confidence in bed, that he could ask for what he wanted. That he wasn’t afraid any longer of his own desire and spread himself out before Magnus like an offering to be taken.

Magnus leaned over him and brushed his lips down Alec’s spine, a feather-light caress that told Alec much more than words ever could. He breathed against the warm skin, pressing kisses over a couple chosen spots; a beauty mark, an old scar, the looping end of a black rune. Alec laughed when he hit a particularly ticklish spot over his ribs. Magnus ran his hand over the back of Alec’s thigh and hummed approvingly when Alec spread his legs a little more, exposing himself.

A quick spell murmured under his breath had the bottle of lube and a condom appear next to Magnus in matter of seconds. He took his time preparing Alec, the way he always had when they didn’t have to rush. It didn’t take long for Alec to get used to the intrusion of his fingers, his body responding beautifully, his breath quickening. Magnus stroked over his broad back and ass, concentrating on twisting his other hand just right, brushing over the younger man’s prostate, teasing him for what was going to happen soon.

The sounds that left Alec’s lips were quiet and low at first, but got stronger with each passing moment. The tiny whimpers, the breathy sighs… Magnus loved each and every little sound that Alec made as he squirmed underneath him, moving his body to match Magnus’ calculated strokes.

With a final kiss to the small of Alec’s back, Magnus withdrew his fingers. Alec could hear the crinkling of the condom wrapper and breathed out a long sigh of anticipation. He started to raise himself up, but suddenly there was a strong hand between his shoulder blades, pushing him firmly back down onto the bed. Alec shivered and relaxed his shoulders, turning his face sideways so that he could look at Magnus. And Magnus couldn’t help but admire the gorgeous warrior laid out before him like a precious gift.

Magnus pushed and pulled the unresisting body until he had Alec arranged to his liking - on his knees, shoulders down to the bed, firm ass high in the air and ready to be taken. Magnus nearly purred in satisfaction, leaning down to gently nip at one cheek, forcing a quiet chuckle out of his boyfriend. Alec tensed a little when Magnus entered him - he always did, at first - but relaxed once more before Magnus pushed all the way in, his hips flush to Alec’s ass.

“Easy,” Magnus murmured, leaning over Alec’s back, his strong arms bracing his weight on both sides of Alec, caging him in. He pressed a trail of kisses from Alec’s shoulder to his ear. “You feel so hot, love. So good for me, aren’t you?”

Alec only groaned, shifting until he could brush his lips against Magnus’ in a brief kiss. Magnus’ nose nuzzled against his cheek, not minding the rough and prickly stubble.

It had been embarrassing for Alec once, this position. He felt too exposed, too much on display to be comfortable with it. That unease was long gone now. There was no need for shame, not here, not when Magnus was the only one who saw him and the sight of Alec presenting himself like this drove him crazy. He moaned when Magnus finally moved, the sound dying on his lips and changing into Magnus’ name after that first careful push and pull.

“That’s it,” Magnus whispered as they rocked together, short and shallow thrusts that made Alec’s spine arch when pleasure swept over him. Still leaning over his lover’s body, Magnus used one hand to gently guide him down and left it there on his back, lingering between Alec’s shoulder blades, reminding him without words to keep still.

They kept going like that for a long time, Magnus maintaining the barely-there pace that punched little moans out of Alec every time Magnus grazed against his prostate. Alec’s own cock hung hot and heavy between his legs, painfully neglected and oozing precome onto the sheets below. He tried to reach for it once, but Magnus intercepted his arm sneaking between his legs and grabbed his wrist, pinning it down next to Alec’s head.

“Not yet,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s ear, biting the lobe gently and driving deep into the willing body under him, as if to drive the point home.

“Fuck,” Alec whimpered, hiding his face halfway in the pillow, “please…”

“You’re okay, you’re doing so well,” Magnus reassured him. He slowed down to a sensual grind, grabbing Alec’s shoulder and lifting him slightly, until he could support his weight on all fours. “Like this.”

The improved position allowed for a deeper, harder pace. Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec’s hips, momentarily distracted by how amazing the younger man’s ass looked at that angle, before he used the hold to yank Alec back on his cock, making him shout, both with surprise and the sudden stab of pleasure singing along his nerves.

“Oh god,” Alec whined, his entire frame shaking for a couple of seconds before he started to move along with Magnus, shifting back whenever Magnus drove forward, setting up a punishing rhythm. The bedroom filled with the obscene sound of flesh hitting flesh, the bed creaking, Alec’s quiet moans and Magnus’ hard breathing.

Magnus would never, ever get enough of this. Of Alec’s strong body shifting underneath his touch, surrendering to Magnus’ will and Magnus’ cock. Of the way that Alec’s skin shined more and more, in time with their shared exertion. Of the little sounds that escaped Alec’s pretty lips every time Magnus drove deep into him. Of that hot, tight body that welcomed him like he always belonged there, like its entire purpose was to exist for Magnus’ pleasure.

He pulled out - forcing Alec to let out an angry, disappointed sound - before he shifted on the bed and turned Alec around to face him, pulling him right into his lap.

“I love you,” Magnus said. It wasn’t for the first time, not by a long shot. His voice was filled with emotion and desire and something else that he didn’t dare to name. Loving Alexander felt dangerous. He knew that he would do absolutely anything for the young Nephilim who now stared at him with wide, sincere eyes. He would destroy the world, burn it all down and turn it all to ruin if Alec only _wished_ it. It was dangerous, he knew, falling for someone so completely and utterly. To allow another person to have such absolute control. But he couldn’t help it. Alec, his beautiful and wise and strong Alexander, was everything he had ever wanted and much more.

He wasn’t Magnus’ first love, but Magnus already knew, deep down, that he would be the last.

“I love you too,” Alec replied, bending down to kiss him tenderly, lovingly, until Magnus responded in kind. The urgency of their coupling was forgotten now, the previous wild inferno simmering down to a steady, hot flame, burning brightly. Alec leaned back, breaking their kiss and smiled when Magnus tried to follow his lips. He reached back, grasping Magnus’ cock and guiding him back inside.

Alec sank down gingerly until Magnus was as deep in him as he could go. He braced his hands on Magnus’ chest for balance and started moving his hips. Slowly at first, his head tipping back and eyes closing as he allowed himself to feel Magnus’ cock shifting inside of him.

He was an image of decadence, chasing his own satisfaction like that, using Magnus as he pleased to reach the tipping point. Magnus wanted to drape him in gold and sapphires, to give a proper frame to the beauty of it all. He wanted to capture the moment on a painting, or maybe on film, to keep it forever. Alec looked so free, so focused on himself, in a way that he never really was anywhere else. And Magnus was the one giving him this, this quiet moment of absolution.

Magnus rested his hands on Alec’s straining thighs as the younger man moved faster, hips grinding in tight, small circles as he searched for the right angle and the sudden tensing of his body told Magnus that he was successful. He stroked the hot skin, relishing the shift of strong muscles underneath his fingers. He shifted his hands to Alec’s ass, grabbing greedily at the firm flesh and pulling, exposing Alec even more, making him moan obscenely.

“Ngh-- fuck!” Alec fell forward and braced his hands against the mound of pillows that Magnus leaned on, bringing their faces so close together they almost breathed the same air. Magnus planted his feet firmly on the bed and used the leverage to thrust up every time Alec lowered himself down.

“Magnus,” Alec whimpered, and the sight of his flushed, blissed out face was enough to force a deep groan out of the warlock. “There, right there, oh _fuck_ \--”

“I’ve got you.” Magnus kept the same pace, locked on that angle that made everything burn hot and wonderful and _too much_. He moved one hand to Alec’s cock, grasping it gently in a loose hold that did nothing except tease. “Come for me, darling,” He gasped out. “You’ve been so good for me, but now I want to feel you come on my cock. Want to see you fall apart. Come on, love.”

Alec cried out Magnus’ name as he fell over the edge, shaking through the intensity of it and painting Magnus’ chest with white. Magnus kept fucking him right through it all, until every nerve in Alec’s body sang with the mix of pleasure and pain that oversensitivity always brought. It didn’t take very long for Magnus to follow, spurred on by the breathy mewls that Alec made, the younger man’s body draped lax and loose over Magnus’ chest as Magnus kept going. He came with a strangled groan, cock deep inside of Alec and teeth lodged just above Alec’s collarbone, leaving a pretty looking bruise that would mark Alec as his to anyone who cared to look.

The afterglow was a pleasant distraction from the real world as they lay together, tangled and disheveled and steadily growing colder as the sweat cooled on their bodies. Magnus’ cock left Alec’s body only after he went soft and with an absent-minded flick of his fingers, both the condom and the mess vanished. Magnus helped Alec climb off his lap as Alec’s legs seemed to have forgotten how to work properly and he couldn’t really move.

“Admit it,” Magnus finally said once he regained his voice, “this was all just a ploy to get me to bed so you could go back to sleep.”

“You got me. I don’t really love you and I hate having sex with you. I just wanted to use you as a body pillow and sleep.” He paused again. “It was a plan so cunning, you could put a tail on it and call it a weasel.”

“You know, I’m really starting to regret introducing you to British comedy.”

“No, you don’t.” Alec yawned, nuzzling into Magnus’ chest and closing his eyes.

Magnus looked at him then, at his blissed-out expression and felt his heart clench at the sight. Alec looked so peaceful, so trusting, letting his guard down around Magnus. That trust was precious, and something that Magnus would do anything (absolutely _anything_ ) to protect.

“No,” Magnus eventually whispered, though he was pretty sure Alec was asleep already, “I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic in this series is first posted to my tumblr and I upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [brizzbee](http://brizzbee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
